


personal space

by xdorkyx



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdorkyx/pseuds/xdorkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinki doesn't know what personal space means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal space

**Author's Note:**

> it's from a prompt i saw on tumblr so i hope you guys enjoy it

they weren't friends. barely acquaintances. they were simply roommates. they shared the little kitchen corner with a white microwave oven, a tiny electric hub, a mini fridge and floor table for two which they also used as their study table. they shared the so-called living area/bedroom with a 24-inch flat screen TV and the sofa-bed which is literally their sofa and their bed. their bed. they shared the bed. which was a little odd since they were both men. but neither had a choice since they were both short of money.

 

it was the end of the apartment search period. everything that was left was high priced rooms and flats and a very few cheap ones but still neither could afford. in the middle of their search, they bumped into each other, having the same frustrated faces they talked which brought them to rent a room together.

 

and there they were. jonghyun was cooking some instant noodles and jinki was re-writing his notes on the bed(that remained as it was because they never really used it as a sofa. well, jinki just always left it wide open since he liked lying down all the time and after four to five times of folding it, jonghyun gave up because he really didn't want to fight).

 

jinki sniffed. he could smell the delicious scent of jonghyun's instant noodles so he stood up from the bed and rushed to the table. he sat next to jonghyun(who was just about to start eating) as he took the chopsticks from jonghyun's hand and quickly slurped some noodles. jonghyun was side-eyeing him.

 

"yum! this tastes so good!" jinki mumbled as he happily chewed down the food.

  
really? then why don't you just cook for yourself?! jonghyun shouted in his head as he continued glaring at jinki. the latter handed him back the chopsticks and left him be. jonghyun rolled his eyes, poking the noodles harshly with the chopsticks.

 

jonghyun thought that jinki was a normal college student like him and that he wouldn't have a problem of having him as hisroomie(as how jinki would always call him). but he obviously thought wrong. because, well, jinki really liked sharing, but it was too much for jonghyun.

 

a week since they had started living together, jinki began taking jonghyun's things. he wasn't stealing them or anything. he was just borrowing them. for instance, he was rummaging through the cabinet(that they shared) and instead of going through his side of the cabinet, he was looking into jonghyun's clothes. he then took a black gigantic shirt and simply told jonghyun "yo, this looks cool. let me borrow it for today!" and he went out the flat wearing jonghyun's clothes. he didn't even ask for jonghyun's permission. he did that with jonghyun's shoes too.

 

jonghyun rarely ate in the flat, but whenever he did, jinki would just take most of the food he was eating.

 

and there were days/nights when jonghyun showered and jinki would just enter the bathroom to do his business telling him "pretend i'm not here" as he smiled(pulling down his pants and sitting on toilet bowl) and eyed the naked jonghyun who was trying to cover his manhood under the shower. sometimes jinki would pee as jonghyun brushed his teeth and he would try not to look at whatever's down there. all that was left was jinki asking him to share the same toothbrush and/or take a shower together. he knew it was an odd thought but he believed they weren't impossible and there was a big possibility of them happening in the future.

 

jonghyun was getting so annoyed, but he couldn't shout at him because he was actually paying half of the rent, he was bringing all the chips and beers and instant noodles. and because jonghyun always took most of the bed's space when they slept at night with jinki crumpled up to the side and sometimes jonghyun would hover over him and it was never easy for him in the morning.

 

it was just so frustrating for jonghyun. jinki just didn't know how to respect his personal space. in fact, jonghyun was thinking that he didn't know what personal space meant.

 

"ah, it's getting pretty cold outside." jonghyun was rubbing the sides of his arms and closed the door with his butt.

"i know, right? i'm making coffee. do you want some?" jinki asked.

"i'm not very fond of coffee but i can use s—what the hell are you wearing?" jonghyun's eyes doubled the size when he saw jinki pouring hot water in the cup wearing a light pink fluffy bunny onesie.

"a onesie. it's cute and warm and super comfy. you can borrow it sometimes if you want." he smiled with his eyes disappearing and jonghyun could only cringe from the older male's cuteness.

 

jonghyun sat on the edge of their bed. he changed his mind. he didn't want coffee anymore because he was just trying to digest the whole bunny jinki he had just seen.

 

"ah, i know how to make you feel warm!" jinki exclaimed and hopped his way towards jonghyun like a little bunny that he was. jinki jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around jonghyun's.

"what the hell are you do—" jonghyun looked behind only to find jinki's face an inch away from his. he gulped as his eyes landed on jinki's plump lips that were almost the same color as his bunny onesie.

"warm, right?" jinki asked with a really child-like face expression, his breath smelled like mint candy. jonghyun kinda liked it but he could feel his blood rushing up to his face so he pushed jinki away.

"i'm... i'm gonna shower."

 

ever since that day, he saw jinki differently. he couldn't sleep at night especially when jinki was sleeping next to him lying on his side and facing him. jonghyun could just stare at him all night and wished to kiss him. plus there were mornings when jinki would wake him up and would stick his face close to his as he did it. jonghyun didn't know whether he liked that or not because one: morning breath(he couldn't open his mouth and shout at him), and two: his awful morning swelling face.

 

jonghyun would always act like he was upset whenever jinki borrowed his clothes, pretending he was angry and shouting at jinki as he escaped to the door. but he actually didn't mind it because jinki's lovely musk scent just always stayed on it and jonghyun just loved it that he would just wear the already worn clothes again before washing it.

 

jinki always wanted to share a bowl whenever they had a meal together. "i don't want to wash too many dishes." it was jinki's new excuse. and jonghyun would just glare and shake his head because he didn't mind having jinki's pursed lips close to his as they slurped the noodles in unison.

 

"roomie! wait up!" jinki ran towards jonghyun who was already on his way to university. jonghyun halted and turned around.

"you left this on the table earlier." jinki handed him a piece of paper. jonghyun's eyes widened when he saw what that paper was.

"you did not..." he looked at jinki who already had a crooked smile.

"i did." he snorted.

 

"it was really sweet. but, you know, you can just tell me you like me. you don't have to write me a poem." jinki lightly patted jonghyun's left cheek that was already burning despit the freezing weather before he walked away.

 

jonghyun felt so embarrassed. he felt stupid. he wrote "jinki" all over the paper and even if he didn't, just by reading the whole thing would all point out to jinki. it's a song, you idiot. he thought and crumpled the paper. now he didn't know how to face his roomie.

 

"it was on the table earlier together with my things so i picked it." jinki started, but jonghyun was just sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the bed. he was focused on the tv screen.

"i didn't know you write poems." jinki jumped on the bed and lied on his chest just behind jonghyun's head.

"or was that a song?"

"silent treatment, huh? are you shy?" jinki was obviously teasing him and jonghyun couldn't take it anymore.

"stop touching my things and please respect my personal space!" jonghyun stood up and locked himself in the bathroom.

 

jonghyun didn't sleep at the apartment for a few nights. he tried his hardest not to get caught by jinki whenever he went there to get some things. he really didn't know what to do anymore. jinki just kept teasing him and he wasn't saying he liked him back so obviously, at least for jonghyun, he had no feelings for him.

 

jonghyun was so tired from hiding so he laid on the bed for a little while and closed his eyes.

 

"make room for me, roomie!" jinki announced when he entered the flat and ran to jonghyun. jonghyun's eyes widened when he realized that jinki was gonna jump over him. sadly it was too late. jinki landed over him. he couldn't breathe.

"i'm cold!" jinki crawled under the covers, taking jonghyun with him. jonghyun was just stiff because the next thing he knew, jinki was pulling him close and hugging him from the back with jinki's hands on his tummy. jinki's touch was tickling him a bit.

 

"what's wrong with you? loosen up a bit." jinki ordered but jonghyun remained the same. jinki then moved to the other side of the bed so now they were facing each other.

"so you like winter." jinki whispered. his breath smelled like mint again.

"you like cuddling under the covers during cold seasons." jinki was saying the words from jonghyun's songs for him as he pulled him close again, this time, the tip of their noses touching.

"ah, but not just cuddle with anyone. you want to cuddle with me." jinki smirked.

"shut up or i'll kiss you." he was grinding his teeth. jinki's face froze for a second and jonghyun thought he defeated him but his face easily softened. his lips formed an evil smile.

"kiss me then." that was jonghyun's cue and so he did it. he kissed jinki hard. he couldn't hold back anymore. he didn't want to hide. jinki was doing the same. jinki was kissing him roughly that both their lips were close to bleeding.

 

they heated up each other with the friction of their bodies. the wintry weather was forgotten with the little and soft touches. jonghyun could get used to it—not having personal space and all. he could get used to coming home and have someone being too invasive as long as he could have great make out sessions and hot sex in return.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for you, rei. again, happy birthday!. :D


End file.
